


The Hitman

by notknowinghow



Series: You gotta do what you gotta do [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Chanyeol, Minor Character Death, heir au, heir!zitao, theif au, theif!yifan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notknowinghow/pseuds/notknowinghow
Summary: "You know you have to take responsibility." Tao stated in a matter of fact."What?" Kris looked at the teenager."You killed my parents, so you have to take responsibility and raise me up to become a doctor or a lawyer or something." He continued to stare at the man, Tao noticed that the man is still holding the gun making him squeeze the panda bear that he was unconciously holding for a while now.Kris sighed when he noticed the boy's actions and loosened his grip on the revolver. "Kid,""Tao."He sighed again and continued with what he was about to say, "Tao," correcting himself, "...that's never gonna happen. Haven't you watched some dramas on TV? I'm supposed to leave you here, crying over your dead parents and plotting your revenge over me.""Do you really want me to?" Tao asked the old yet still young man that was ranting about drama and such. "I'm a black belter at martial arts, I know wushu. I can hunt you down and kill you with my own hands."Kris shivered from the thought of his life ending. "You're a weird kid.""You're the weird one. You just barged into our house and killed my parents in front of me. That's crazy.""But, drama." Kris tried reasoning out.





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I don't even know what I'm doing. English is NOT my first language so yeah.

"Okay Kris, here is the new target." A man throws a folder over to the man that currently lazing around his office with a phone in hand. Said man caught the folder swiftly but let the other papers flew around and about. "It's a couple living in Qingdao, I want them dead." He continued talking to the man and sat behind his big table.

The man then stood up, folder in hand and phone in the other. "And why exactly would I listen to you?" He asked the big man. But as soon as he saw the pile and pile of dollars inside a case, he quickly took a sit in front of the man.

"I can give you this, and some more if you do it like I want you to. Or you might lose it all." The man behind the desk closed the case and throws it inside a vault.

Kris, the man holding the folder, winced as he saw the vault close and heard a ting signalling as it was locked. He really wanted that mountain of money to fill his tub.

"Well, Mr Park. You peaked my interest." He said to the man. "What do I have to do?"

Mr Park then smirked at Kris and told him the plan. It seemed easy, but can Kris actually di it?

* * * * * * *

Kris parked his car right next to the closed mall, just two blocks away from his destination. He can't risk his Bentley if he was ever caught. He stood out and went to the back of the car, reached for a jacket and a black mask. And again, he can't risk getting caught so he won't lose his Bentley.

He was contemplating in either walking to his destination or stealing a bike.

Of course, since Kris is a lazy ass, he decided to steal a bike or some old car, so he scouted the perimeter for some car that seemed reasonable enough to steal yet still as fancy as Kris. And that was until he crossed over a big bike. OH Kris isn't a bottom man in sex but god he would like to ride this bad boy. 

So the journey was set for the kiss to kill the dragon, while riding his trusty stead. But it Kris' case, a hit man going to shoot some rich couple as he is riding a stolen bike on his way to his destination. Man this is one sweet ride. If only Kris can actually keep it.

He stopped outside the house, looked at that sweet ride. God, he really wants it. So he thought of a very effective plan. He removed the plate number and threw at the trash can near the side walk. Okay. Now it's his. Good job, Kris. 

When he was done with the bike, he looked over the house. This seemed too easy for Kris, I mean, who would leave an open window at the middle of the night? Kris can climb up to the window and kill the person inside the room then proceed to kill the rest of the family inside and maybe even steal a little bit of this and that from the dead bodies.

So Kris went on with his plan, mr. Park won't know this, right?

He climbed up the wall and went inside the room through the open window, he was ready to shoot but to his dismay, the room was empty. Cute but empty. The room was filled with normal things, like a bed, a dresser, a desk, some few chairs and a coffee table and a closet, but oddly, it was all filled with toys. From plushy, to blankies, to the action figures. It looks like a child’s room decorated with pandas, flowers, Lego blocks and everything you could ever dream of when you were a child. The only thing missing is the actual child itself. 

Maybe the child was scared so it was in his or her parent's room so Kris brushed it off and left the room. He inspected the perimeters and it seems like this floor was empty, even the main bedroom was empty, but of course, its the perfect opportunity to collect valuable things. So he stuffed every shinny thing he saw into his backpack. And when he felt that the room was useless to him, he carefully went down stairs.

He heard the silent hum of the television from a room only meters away from where he is. He clicked his gun that's kept in his pocket and carefully adjusted the silencer. Ready to shoot who's inside the room, he went to find the perfect timing. He walked behind the lovers that were seated in the couch like the perfect parents that they are.

"Tao?" The man suddenly asked without even turning his attention to Kris. "Tao, is that you?" He asked again without even looking at the tall man.

Kris snickered at the two and pointed his gun at the back of the man's head. "Tao?" The man asked again. "Son?"

"Oh." Kris spoke, startling the two parents. "I wish I was Tao. But then again," He paused as the two person tremble right in front of him, "I can't" He finished his sentence and pulled the trigger, just as the man looked back making the bullet ran straight to through his fore head.

His wife screamed at her high pitched voice was starting to irritate Kris so he shot her right at the mouth. "Bitch." He whispered when he heard the woman fall silent.

All that killing made Kris hungry. So he turned around but was surprised when he saw a young boy, maybe in his late teens or middle or anything. "What the fuck, kid?! Are you trying to get me a heart attack?!" He screamed at the kid.

"Who are you?" The kid asked Kris with a bored expression. Kris snickered, this boy is something. Keeping a calm face and a bored expression even when he saw his parents being killed. 

Kris took his time at examining the boy. He seemed okay. He was fairly tall for a kid. He was wearing a pyjama that has a panda print in it. Wait, the boy looks like a panda, is wearing a panda pyjama and is holding a panda plushy. "How old are you kid?" He asked him.

The boy sighed and looked at Kris, "I'm Tao and I'm 16 years old." 

Sixteen?! Wow, very mature for a sixteen year old boy to dress like that. Doesn’t this kid have pride? Even a little?

But Kris just brushed it off. "Well kid, I'm Kris. And now that you know my name, you can plan your revenge on me now." 

"What? No. You have to take me with you." Tao argued with Kris and that took Kris back. Is this kid crazy?

"Look, kid." Kris stated.

"Tao," He corrected the tall man.

"Okay, Tao" He said to himself. "That's not how it goes. Do you even watch T.V. or Drama? I leave you here with only the memory of my face and name so you can plot your revenge on me some day. That's how it goes."

Tao looked at Kris, he was scared but he didn't show it. He clutched his panda plushy close to his body. "Do you want that? I'm a black belter in martial arts, I'm a wushu artist. I can kill you with my bare hands, do you want that?"

Kris shuddered at the thought of his life fading even though he killed thousands of people.

"But, dramas." Kris tried reasoning with this boy.

"Well life don't go that way, this isn't a drama so take responsibility. You killed my parents." Tao kept on bickering and bickering on and on making Kris confused.

Kris sighed and look at Tao, "Look Kid, even if I want to, I can't" 

"But you have to; You need to raise me to become a doctor, or a lawyer or something. That's how life works. So just man up and take responsibility." And by that statement, Kris broke into small pieces.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Kris screamed.

Tao was surprised. What? He actually agreed to this? Tao rushed up to Kris and jumped up and down. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He kept on jumping up and down while hugging Kris. "Don't push it, kid."

Tao let Kris go and tugged Kris upstairs. "Where are we going kid?" He asked the small man that was pulling his hand to a certain room. The room they went into looked familiar, oh, the panda room. "This is your room?" He asked Tao and the kid just nodded his head. "Isn't it cute?" Tao asked wit pure excitement in his voice, like he was proud of it. Tao went to a certain door inside the room and so did Kris, ohhhh a walk in closet. Yeah, Kris has one but this one had more pandas than the main room. He watched as Tao rummaged through bags and bags as he suddenly pulled out a big panda backpack. He stuffed come clothes that Kris noticed had one thing in common, they all had panda prints.

Well this kid sure had been obsessed with panda. This kid got issues.

When Tao suddenly tugged his jacket, then did he realize that Tao was done putting things inside his bag. "Let's go!" He exclaimed like a happy kid and tugged the tall man to the front door.

Kris sighed. There's no going back now. But at least he had what he wanted, he even got some extra. He hopped on the bike and so did Tao. They rode that bad boy till he reached the mall, he remembered where he parked his car and he saw his big baby Bentley. He stopped the bike and ran all the way to his baby, leaving Tao alone to balance the bike. "My baby!" Kris exclaimed and kissed the hood. He opened the back door and went to Tao; He removed Tao from his big bad boy bike and placed it inside his car. "Bentley, baby, meet your new brother! BAM! Bad ass motor."

Kris didn't seem strange to Tao at all. Nope, just a normal person talking to a car, veeery normal. But Tao brushed it away. He went near Kris and opened the passenger seat's door. He went inside the car and sited himself safely, bucking the seatbelt and hugging his panda plushy and bag at hand. 

When Kris noticed that the motor bike was secured inside and also the stolen goods, he went to the driver's seat and started the engine. "Kid," He called out. 

"Tao, my name is Tao." He corrected him again.

"Okay, Tao." He air quoted the name and started driving, "You are going to experience one hell of a life time if you're going to live with me. But first, go to sleep. I'll wake you up if we're already there." He patted the boy's thigh and went back to driving.

Oh god. What is Kris going to do with this boy? He sighed as he saw that Tao didn't sleep but was playing with his phone. Kris' sixth sense is telling him that this boy will be troublesome. Very troublesome indeed.


	2. Mission:Failed. Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris brings Tao home and Tao have the so called 'Golden sight'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up and what even is this? how dod I even thought of this? Also, crossposted on aff.com

Kris pulled out right in front of a big house. Well, it's not exactly big or small since Tao can't see through the big walls surrounding the perimeter. "Stay here," He ordered the young boy. He stayed inside the car like he was told and watched as the man ran through the street and opened a gate that looks like only a car can enter and exit. Actually, it seems more like only a car can enter and exit the perimeter. After opening the metal gates, he went to back to the car and drove carefully inside the house.

And the inside amazed Tao by the second. The house was big. More like humongous. It looks more like a mansion than a house. The car went inside what seemed like an underground parking lot and Tao was amazed by the counts of money cars that Kris owned. He parked the car and stopped the engine.

"Welcome to your new home." Kris exclaimed excitedly, much to Tao's surprise. So he replied a simple "Thanks." But Kris only looked at him dirtily, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the bad boy." He stated as he reached backwards and caressed the motor bike.

They both exited the car and Tao just stood there as he watched Kris take his precious bike carefully out of the back seat. He watched as Kris parked the bike right beside others. "Are you done yet?" He asked the man but was only replied with a scowl. "Rich spoiled brat doesn’t know how to wait." Kris said under his breath which Tao heard very clearly and tsked after his statement.

Tao wanted to argue with that. Tao can actually wait, for his information. I mean, Tao waited all his life to be taken away from that devil house that kept him locked up. But Tao didn't answer. Who was he to argue with the man who knows the real world more than he does, right?

He tries leaning back to support his legs but was stopped by a strong hand pulling him him straight up. "You can't lean on my precious babies! This cost thousands of lives! Literally! I killed thousand just to grab that car." He stated as he tried to dust off imaginary dirt out of his polished cars. 

He stood up straight and waited till Kris finished 'cleaning' his babies, and once the man was done, he let out a heavy sigh and followed the man. They walked through halls and halls of stolen goods. Tao knows its stolen since Kris bragged on and on at how he stole them and what he did to actually obtain that kind of gold. But when Tao saw a watch he clearly stated something that made Kris scream, "That watch is fake. And also that necklace. It's not real." 

The blond man suddenly went to get the piece of jewellery that Tao pointed at. He examined every spec of every piece but everything seemed normal. How could Tao know if this was fake or not, this is clearly real. "Don't lie to me boy. I don't like liars." He pointed out to the boy as he sets the pieces down. Tao just shook his head. "It's clearly fake. Look at the watch" And Kris did. "Its rim is chapped up looks like paint is wearing off. It's clearly gold PLATED, not actually made from real gold." He continued as he emphasized the plated.

Shit. It does look like it's plated. It CLEARLY looks like it was plated! God, now he have to inspect everything. Kris looked back at the boy with eyes ready to shoot daggers as the boy stares at him innocently. "Kid-" "Tao." The boy corrected him. "Okay. Tao, we need to inspect everything else. Come with me." He took hold of the boy's hands as they accelerate the stairs. 

Kris pushed the boy into another stair case and stopped as they come face to face with a vault like door. Kris shoved him aside and unlocked the door only to pull him inside. Tao stared out into the rows and rows of goods that Kris might or might not stole from people. Heaps and heaps of jewellery and watches and accessories and clothes and everything that seemed valuable. It looked as if this was a storage room.

This IS a storage room. Kris wants him to inspect all these?! Tao is going to have a long ass day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2. I know, it was pretty short I'm having troubles. Mental troubles.


	3. New Challenge: Accept?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to leave Mr Park. My boy's causing trouble." I hurriedly said as he looked at him like Kris was crazy. "You have a child?" He asked the man.
> 
> "Well I want him to call me daddy but no. I have to go. Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol KRIS! Why you do this to me, fam?

Tao looked at Kris with disbelief. He. Tao. Will inspect every single one of these and determine if its fake or not. All of these. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He asked the tall man that stood with pride. Kris looked down at the boy. "Well now that you asked, yes. Yes I am. I mean, I took in a boy without payment. I should have just killed the boy." Kris told himself as he pulled out his gun and adjusted the silencer. Tao's panda eyes went large as he followed the gun's movement.

Kris pointed it at the boy's forehead. "The will only be a waste of time, space and precious money. If the boy won't work, he wasted a precious life." Kris threatened the boy as he rested his finger in the trigger. Just one move from Kris and Tao will be gone with the wind. "So will the boy work?" Kris asked nicely and readied his fire. Tao nod his head and ran to the nearest pile of watches. Kris put down his gun and kissed the boy's forehead. "That's a good boy." He praised the teenager making Tao blush at his movements and words. Kris went back to the door. "There's a camera system observing all of your actions." He pointed at the CCTV near the entrance. "If you want to rest or eat just wave your hands or something at the camera." 

Tao nod and went to inspect a white gold watch with diamonds surrounding its edge. Kris was about to leave the room when he suddenly remembered something. He waltzed next to Tao and snatched the boy's phone like a mastered criminal. "HEY!" Tao screamed at Kris and tried to get his phone back. But Kris is taller and swift with his movement. "Don't worry, kid." He assured the boy. "I'll give this back after a few modifications. I just need to adjust something something and this and that so that no one can track us down. Buuuuuut," He drifted off. "If the phone broke down midway into the adjustments, I'll just buy you a new phone." Buy. Tao thought about that word since clearly, Kris will only take a freebie from the apple store.

"Please don't destroy it." Tao begged as he assorted the watches. So far, he found 3 out of 17 of these watches. As he went back into work and as Kris left with his phone we suddenly remembered what's inside of it. He scrambled to his feet and ran after Kris but the door was locked. His selcas. His embarrassing selcas. What if it goes viral? What if it were deleted along the process?! All those 4 years of taking selcas, gone! He panicked but there's nothing much to do. He sighed and went back to the pile of watches.

Down the hallway, Kris was hacking up Tao's phone with all those app locks and passwords. Wow. This boy must have many secrets to keep in his phone. He clicked on the messages and there's none at all. He clicked on the phonebook and there are only 5 persons there. Mommy, Daddy, Butler, Maid and Driver. Wow. This boy must have been an introvert or maybe an anti-social kind of guy. He checked out the music and its all rap and classical music. Man this kid is lame. Then he looked at the gallery. Wow. Now it’s just- wow. This kid has 2318 pictures of himself. What's up with that? He streamed through all of those pictures and he found himself ogling over the cute pictures of the boy.

He looked at the overall phone. So many games to keep him entertained. He checked the security app and hacked the GPS entering the code 0420 and rereading the signal. He dissembled the phone and took out its battery, ripping the cover and taking out the data reader. He put it back on and the phone was just fine. When he opened the code again, the app lock was gone and a message popped out from the phone. 

Hidden pictures cannot be read. Open? 

Kris was curious of what these pictures are. He clicked 'YES' and the gallery opened up again, but in a new album titled '.fla'. He clicked the album and was surprised on what was inside. 

Its better if Kris kept the boy's phone. So he clicked open his office door and went behind his desk. He pulled out a key and opened a secret drawer, putting the iPhone inside. Sitting himself down, Kris opened his dual monitored computer and his laptop. Scrolling through his email on the laptop and looking through the CCTV at the other, he watched as Tao continued with his job. Amazed at how Tao could just look and know if something's fake or not, he watched the boy closely. He remembered the pictures he saw at the boy's phone and blushed furiously. This kid is something else.

Kris was interrupted by a sudden ringing. He looked at his laptop and he saw that Mr Park was calling him through Skype. He clicked the answer button and the handsome yet weird face of Mr Park appeared. "Chanyeol, it's 2:36 in the morning. If this does not involve money, I'm shutting you down." Kris sated as he watched the monitor instead of his current job. 'Chanyeol' sighed and pulled out a pile of cash. Kris looked at the direction of the money and looked annoyed. "That's too little for the money we agreed in, Mr Park" He stated and Park Chanyeol raised his eyebrow at the man.

"Of course not, Mr Wu, if that is even your real name" Kris studied the man's looks, starting from the dark haired man's forehead to the man's large ear up to his full lips. Chanyeol looked disturbed. "I'll give you the full on price that you want if the job was complete." He finished.

The titanium haired man smirked as looked at the screen that was monitoring Tao. "I'm so happy you asked of that. I was supposed to ask you when will you transfer the money to my account." He told the man as Chanyeol's brows met at the middle. "You mean it's already done? Wu, I do not accept jokes." Chanyeol stated as he looked at the hit man, puzzled.

The criminal nod his head once and Chanyeol looked at the man pleased. "Well, Mr Park?" He asked the businessman. "I believe the job is done and I will see the money being transferred to my name. That's $1,000,000. I repeat dollars. If it's won, I will hunt you down and I will kill you myse-" Kris was cut short from his sentence as he watched the kid throw a heap of watched into a garbage bag he found lying inside the room. 

"Hey!" He screamed through a microphone that emitted his voice into the room. "What are you doing?!" He asked the boy that was throwing away the watches. "I'M THROWING AWAY THE FAKE WATCHES!" Tao screamed back at the monitor. Wow. That was fast. But throwing away?! Oh fucking hell no! "Don't move!" He screamed at the boy. and looked back into Mr Park.

"I have to leave Mr Park. My boy's causing trouble." I hurriedly said as he looked at him like Kris was crazy. "You have a child?" He asked the man.

"Well I want him to call me daddy but no. I have to go. Goodbye." He shut down the laptop and went on his way to the storage room. "Tao!" He screamed o top of his lungs. He is so in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for the love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want me to sort these too?!" He exclaimed to the platinum haired man but the man just chuckled. "No, you silly panda~" Kris cooed and tapped the boy's cute button nose. "This is your reward. Pick one and only one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short. A filler of some sort. Hehehe. I'm so busy but U want to update this at least once a week or something.

Let's pause for a while and rewind. 

What happened anyway? 

Ah. Tao sorted out the fake and the expensive watches. He was about to throw away the fakes since it has no use to him and to Kris what-so-ever, but suddenly he heard a loud cackle inside the room. He thought it was a ghost. But suddenly the 'ghost' acquired Kris' voice. Oh god. He thought he was being haunted. He watched all of those scary movies and those documentaries about looking for ghosts. He explained to Kris what he was about to do but Kris suddenly is told him not to move and stay right where he is.

Duh. Of course he can't move to anyplace if he won't move his sexy limps. So he stayed there and waited for Kris and waited and waited until Kris finally opened the door and gave him a big smile. More like smirk. But it’s the same with Tao. What's fake is fake for Tao. You can't name something fake. It’s fake.

Whatever. Now that Kris is inside the room what happens next?

Let's click on play.

Kris is smiling at the boy trying to find ways on how to tell him about the new plan that he thought of. He approached the boy and hugged him tightly. "Good Job." He let the boy go and held it by its shoulders. "I'm so proud of you." Kris stated dramatically, still nursing that smile up in his face. Tao was dumbfounded on what the older man did but nonetheless composed himself as Kris took hold of his hand and pilled him into another pile, or sets of jewelries. But not just any jewelries, its fine diamond crusted necklaces and bracelets.

He looked at Kris, ready getting the message of what he has to do. "You want me to sort these too?!" He exclaimed to the platinum haired man but the man just chuckled. "No, you silly panda~" Kris cooed and tapped the boy's cute button nose. "This is your reward. Pick one and only one." He said to him as he showed him the beautiful necklaces. "All of them are real, as you can see, since I proudly stole them from China's finest Jewellery Story, Fine China." He boasted out and puffed his chest, remembering what actually happened. He laughed at the precious memory but Tao was only at awe when he gawked at the diamonds.

"These are real." Tao stated making Kris nod his head in agreement. "These are from Fine China." Again, he stated and the other nod. "And one of these is mine." He looked at Kris with teary eyes and pouty lips as he watched Kris nod his head.

Tao never had a choice in everything, all in his 16 years of life. All he ever did was give and take. Give his parents the power and total control and Take everything they give to him. Nothing more, nothing less. No 'which would you like best?’ no 'do you want some?', no 'this one or that one?'. None. This. This is the first that Tao can finally pick. So he smiled a gummy smile and looked at the pieces of beauties. He examined the rest and he saw something that looks like an hour glass yet is shaped as a bracelet. So he picked that one. 

Kris looked bewildered at his choice of accessories. It looks so plain. Yet beautiful. Kris never even noticed that fine art. All he noticed are the sparkly necklaces.

"This is perfect." Tao murmured as he fit the bracelet to his slim wrist. It was a perfect fit and it emphasizes Tao so much. He showed it to the older man who was observing his every move. "Look! Kris, this was made for me!" He exclaimed and jumped and writhed and wormed around Kris as he showed his excitement. Kris just smiled at him. Not the fake one but a real one. "Well, I'm happy for you kid- I mean, Tao." He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him thumbs up.

"Now!" Kris stated suddenly, "Let's go back to work, shall we?" He clasped his hands together and led the boy back to the pile of fake watches. "Now how many are real and very very expensive?" He asked the boy. But when he received no answers, he looked at the boy and saw it observing the new bracelet. "TAO!" He called out and made the boy look at him with utter surprise. "Stay with me on this. How many are real and very very expensive?" He asked it again.

Tao started on counting and remembering the numbers. "37." He stated suddenly but the low amount made Kris gasp. "That few?!" The older asked him and he nod. "How about the fake yet expensive?" Kris asked waiting to be disappointed. "126." The man released a sigh. "How about the useless and fake?"

Kris smiled as he heard the answer from the boy. "None."

Okay. This was good. Everything is going according to plan. Well not everything but still, it never swayed away from the plan soooooo the plan. 

"Okay so here's the deal." Kris pulled Tao and carried the bag of fake watches outside the room and stated out the plan. "We are going to go out later today in the afternoon and meet up with a friend of mine and maybe look at some stuff and also bahyuwanufown......." Kris murmured the last statement too fast that no one will ever understand his words other than him anymore. So the boy just shrugged it off and said okay.

Tao never bothered on looking at where he's going because Kris just kept on walking and walking and walking not even bothering to check up on him and tell him where they were. The tall man suddenly stopped at a large room with double doors and opened the big doors to reveal a very cosy looking room. "This is my room." Kris stated out into the boy. "You will sleep here for the time being with me, since the other spare rooms are not even supplied with those things...."

"Furniture." Tao corrected the man and Kris nod his head. "Yeah, the other rooms don’t have furniture. So tomorrow, we'll buy you the things that you will need. Okay? Now go get you’re big but sleeping and you better be sleeping before I come back. I have to go finish some work." 

And with that Kris left Tao all by himself and went to his office. Okay. Weird. Good night Tao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. So Short! You can visit me on my tumblr, it's not-knowinghow and tell me stuff becuse I'm bored at fu-


	5. Daddy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. That mother fucking daddy kinked boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are shameless! Hahahaha!

"Daddy~" someone whispered into Kris' ear. The man's sleepiness began to disappear as he felt something wet travel from his cheeks to his jawline. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he's inside his room but the licks and purrs and moans didn't go away. 

Soon, he felt lips connecting to his and he chuckled at just how aggressive the other was kissing him. "Baby, why so early?" He asked the boy as he started to close his eyes again. "Daaaaaddyyyyy~" The boy whimpered as he sat on Kris' stomach. "Wake up~" the boy whined as Kris just chuckled at his childishness. But the man still won't wake up. 

So we have to try something different. The boy kissed Kris full on the lips while grinding both of their members together. Fuck Kris and his morning wood. The movements made the man moan, giving Tao entrance. The boy then pushed his tongue inside of the man's wet cavern, loving the way Kris' won't fight for dominance.

But what really fired Kris up is the way that the boy sucked on his tongue. All Kris has to do was stick his tongue out and the boy will suck on it like a lollipop and lick it with his, saliva dripping down their faces.

The movements is arousing Kris up. The grinding doesn't help as the boy kept his pace, slow yet hard.

The boy pulled away from the man and targeted the taller man's Adam’s apple. Kissing and sucking, creating a lovely bruise. The boy kissed further down his body until he reached the man's navel. The boy dipped his tongue into the man's belly button and began making out with the stomach making Kris groan with pleasure.

Hearing the man groan, the boy smirked and moans into the kiss, going down lower than Kris wanted. Licking the V line of his body, the boy sucked on the tent that was forming on the taller man's boxer. "Fuck!" Kris suddenly cursed as the boy licked up his manhood through his clothing. 

Hands travelled the man's legs and found its way to the garter of his boxers. Smooth fingers slowly pulling the only restraining piece of clothing and suddenly making contact with the skin. 

The boy licked the man's balls, sucking and moaning from the bittersweet taste making Kris groan. "Baby! So good for daddy." The man growled as the boy continued licking his way up to the tip. Tongue circling the bulbous head and dipping into the tip, sucking on the precum that' flowing out. "Daddy, you taste so good." The boy moan into the man's cock as he sucked gently while bobbing his head in a slow pace, torturing Kris with his sinful lips going up and down and up and down and up and fucking down to the hilt until the boy felt Kris' pubic hair tickle his lips. 

11 inches inside the boy's mouth, fuck. Kris suddenly moaned loudly at the extreme pleasure he was feeling just from the boy's mouth. "Dadjjwi." The boy talked while deep throating his daddy. The man moaned as an answer as the boy kept on swallowing over his gigantic pulsing prick. Fuck. "Pbrweash chum inmshide my mouf." The boy requested as he kept on licking and swallowing and bobbing his head. 

Fuck. With one more deep thrust the man was about to burst. "Fuck Tao, I'm cummi-!!"

 

But too bad. Cause before he can even cum, he woke up from his beautiful slumber because of a clash from downstairs. 

Fuck. That mother fucking daddy kinked boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also shameless for writing this shit up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's chapter 1.


End file.
